Townies
(left) and Clint aka Henry, members of the Townie clique.]] The Townies are a clique of teenagers, native to Bullworth, who do not attend Bullworth Academy. Hierarchy Edgar Munsen is the leader of the Townies, and Omar Romero is expressly said to be his second in command. The other Townies don't get enough screen time to say much about the pecking order within the clique, although it could be speculated that Gurney is higher ranking in the clique than some due to his regular mission participation. Clique Description The townies wear casual clothing with the color orange usually featured prominently. Only Zoe appears in the Yearbook, because she is the only one who attends school. Upon her return to the Academy in Chapter 6, she wears an orange skirt, presumably to indicate her allegience as the other clique members do. Some have a distinct heavy metal or punk-like fashion influence in their outfits. Three of them, Edgar Munsen, Omar Romero and Otto Tyler were credited under their full name. Duncan, Gurney, Jerry and Leon weren't named on the soundboard or credited under their full names, and so to date their last names are unknown. Clique Information The Townies, sometimes referred to as The Dropouts, are non-student kids who have a fierce resentment for the school, students and faculty. They consist of kids who were unable to pay to enter Bullworth, or were kicked out. Small talk at the school even suggests that they use students as dart boards and smoke marijuana. They appear almost anywhere, but hang around in Blue Skies Industrial Park and in the graveyard behind the church in Old Bullworth Vale.The Townies usually are found smoking, tagging property, destroying crates or just chatting or riding bikes. Role in Story The Townies do not feature until Chapter 5, where Gary Smith convinces Edgar Munsen that the two could take over the school, although they can be found around town, particularly in the graveyard behind Old Bullworth Vale, and in the Carnival prior to this. Initially they appear in the storyline after attempting to burn down the gym and putting rats into a shipment of books, sent to the school's library. They then get Johnny Vincent put into the asylum and then steal the Preppies' boxing trophies, burning them at the docks. Most of the Townies remain hostile to Jimmy, but he manages to befriend Zoe by helping her get revenge on Mr. Burton. After Jimmy is expelled from Bullworth Academy, he decides to take down the Townies, defeating Edgar in the chemical plant. In the final battle at Bullworth, Jimmy and Russell Northrop bring order back to the school, assisted by the Townies. Inexplicably, the Townies double as inmates in the Happy Volts Asylum. Jimmy is asked by an orderly at one stage to catch and return Otto and Henry to the facility, but during the course of some missions, other townies can be seen in the cells. In particular, Leon is seen trying to force his way out of a cell with the orderlies struggling to restrain him. Members Category:Cliques